Kiba's sixth sense
by Zethallania
Summary: Just as a group of twelve ninja are about to leave a lake where the Three Tails lurks, a pair of ANBU appear before them. The group is to stay even longer and complete a new mission assigned to them, despite injuries. Not long after Kiba begins to act weird, and Sakura learns the secret of one of the ANBU. Rated T for later chapters. Kiba X OC if you look closely.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The story begins during episode 112 in Shippuden, at the end of the Three Tales Arc. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Change of plans**

"I don't understand. How come the three of you aren't concerned about where Yukimaru disappeared too?" Sakura questioned Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. The three were very calm, and didn't even seem to care that the young boy disappeared last night.

Kakashi sighed, "listen Sakura, it's not are concern what happened to him, so as soon as the ninja sent to relieve us arrive, we are heading back to the village. So no more talk of Yukimaru, understand?"

"Yes sir." The concerned group replied sadly. Yamato scanned over the worried faces of Sakura, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. Then he looked up at the top of the stairs, where Shino, Sai, and Kiba stood patiently, and then he landed gaze upon Naruto, who was calmly putting on his shoes. He looked back up at Sakura, who was also watching Naruto. She looked up at her captain, feeling his stare, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I am sure everything will be fine once we get back to the village." Yamato reassured the group, who cheered up a little.

"Alright let's go home!" Kiba exclaimed, "I can't wait to get home and have some real food! Right Akamaru!" Akamaru barked happily in reply. Naruto and Kiba began to excitedly discuss what they would eat first when they got back. Everyone was cheered up by the excitement of the two Knuckleheads, and even joined in on the discussion.

Then out of nowhere a woman's voice spoke up. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there has been a change of plans." Everyone turned their attention to the open door. Standing in the door way was two ANBU. One was a woman with long light blue hair. She was about Shizune's height and age, and was wearing a mask with green swirls on it. The other was a boy, who seemed to be a year or two younger than the rookie nine. He was about around the same height as the girls. He had short brown hair, and wore a mask with red, jagged lines on it. Both of them wore the typical ANBU apparel, and had the ANBU marking on their right upper arm. Between the two was a big bag, packed full with stuff.

"What do you mean there has been a change of plans?" Shizune questioned the two skeptically. The woman stepped forward and handed Shizune a scroll. She read over it carefully, and when she finished, she rolled it back up and sighed. She turned so that she could face the group. "It seems that there was a report that some ninja from an enemy village, have appeared in the area. We have been asked to stay a bit longer, and find them. Then we are asked to eliminate them. These two ANBU are to stay and assist us until the mission is complete and replacements take our place to guard the lake. This has been ordered by Lady Tsunade."

Sakura stepped forward, "But we are in no condition to fight. We are injured and tired, we can't possibly do anything."

"Not to mention that we only have enough supplies to make it back to the village." Shino said from the top of the stairs.

"No need to worry! That's what the backpack is for. It's filled with the necessary medical supplies that you need, and it has the supplies we need to carry out the mission. Also, we don't have to start the mission right now; you guys can rest up a bit first." The woman ANBU announced proudly to the group.

Tenten sighed heavily, "Well I guess we have no other choice but to carry out the mission assigned."

Kiba slumped to the floor. He said annoyed, "Orders are orders." A little disappointed though, he grumbled under his breath, "Even though I would prefer to_ order_ food."

The ANBU women looked around, and spoke up. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have yet to introduce us yet. Forgive me. You can call me Liana, and you can call him," she pointed at the ANBU next to her, "Ikizu. But, just a little heads up, Ikizu doesn't talk at all, so if you need something don't bother asking him."

Kakashi stood up and faced the ANBU. He introduced himself and everyone else, "I am Kaka-"

"Kakashi Hatake," Liana said suddenly, and glancing at each individual as she continued, "Captain Yamato, Lady Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Sai, Shino, and Kiba. We were already given the information on the 12 of you when we were given the assignment." She spoke cheerfully. Kakashi nodded his head slightly, having already guessed that was the case.

Shizune stepped forward, "In that case we will go head and start healing everyone, and begin resting." Liana nodded, and helped Shizune take the bag upstairs. Everyone else looked around at each other, and then slowly began to head back to the room to be healed. Until only Ikizu was left standing at the entrance and Kiba was still grumbling to himself, leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs. Akamaru sat next to Kiba, but looked down at the ANBU. Then Ikizu turned and went outside to look around the surrounding area.

* * *

**AN: This was my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I plan on posting the next chapters as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ikizu**

Kiba and Akamaru walked into the room where everyone was now gathered, except for the patrolling ANBU, Ikizu. He sat down in the corner, and Akamaru lay down next to him. He watched as the three medical ninja healed his comrades, and Liana, Tenten, and Captain Yamato went through the bag and divided everything up for everyone. Kiba looked around, Sakura was healing Lee, Ino was healing Hinata, Shizune was healing Kakashi, Sai leaned against the wall watching the ANBU, Naruto sat next to him on the floor, and Shino was in the distant corner away from everyone.

Sai suddenly spoke up, "So, what kind of ninja are we looking for? And, how many?"

Everyone looked towards Liana. "According to the report, they seem to be Rain ninja. They seem to number around 8 or 10, but there is a possibility there are more that were not seen. They were heading towards this area, so we are to stop them and what they are planning. That is all the information that we have received."

"Well we at least know that we should be prepared for a possible ambush from the group." Kakashi spoke thoughtfully.

"Don't worry." The ANBU said cheerfully, "Ikizu is looking around the surrounding area and setting up traps so that they can't get near here without us knowing." Most of the young ninja seemed relieved to know that they were safe until they were ready to face the enemy. However, the three older ninja, as well as Shino and Sai, knew that they should still stay alert, in case a trap was set off.

Naruto looked at Liana. "Speaking of Ikizu, you said that he doesn't talk. Why is that?"

Turning towards Naruto, Liana said, "I'm not sure, to be honest. If you ask me that kid is just flat weird. I've never heard speak a single word, nor has anyone else. Also, it's not just that.

"You see, ANBU members are required to wear their mask at all times, unless they are asked to take it off or at headquarters. It's at headquarters that all ANBU tend to relax, and talk to others, but not Ikizu. He never takes off his mask, ever. Even at headquarters, he wears it 24/7. So, along with no one ever hearing him speak, no one has ever seen his face either. The kid is very mysterious."

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, "You hear that Shino? There is actually someone more quiet and weird than you!" Kiba burst out laughing, and everyone joined in, even Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Shino quietly huffed in the corner, but didn't really respond to Naruto's comment.

After everyone settled down again, they continued to work on their previous job. Then once everyone was finished being healed and the supplies being sorted, Liana stood up and said, "Well, now that everything is sorted, I'm going to go help Ikizu finish up." She turned towards Kiba and Naruto, who were sitting the corner talking. "Could the two of you take the food and medical supplies to the room down the hall?" The two boys looked at each other than back towards the ANBU. They nodded and stood up to pick up the supplies. "Thank you very much," she said cheerfully before disappearing out the window to find Ikizu.

The two ninja picked up the supplies, went out the door, and headed down the hallway. Just as they reached the stair case closest to them, Ikizu came up the far staircase. Kiba looked at the mysterious ANBU and spoke, "Your friend just went out to help you." The boy just looked at them, and Naruto and Kiba began continue walking towards the end of the hall. Ikizu also began to walk, but towards the room they just came from. Then, as Ikizu and Kiba passed each other, Kiba caught o whiff of Ikizu's scent. Kiba stopped and turned his head to look at the retreating figure.

_Huh, _Kiba thought, _he kind of smells nice . _Then, suddenly realizing what he was thinking Kiba quickly shook the thought out of his head and looked in front of him to see that Naruto was already at the end of the hall, staring at him.

"Uh, Kiba, are you ok?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba blinked a couple of times then responded, "Yeah, I just kind of zoned out for a minute." He quickly caught up with Naruto to put the supplies in the room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, it took longer than I had planned to update. Hopefully I can be quicker on the next chapter. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
